Nothing But You
by Kasumi Miyako
Summary: Un One-Shot muy bonito, pareja principal: MalikxTea y un poco de YamixBakuraxIsis y una nadita de Yaoi. Espero y les guste


Disclaimer: Los nombres y personajes de yugioh no son de mi propiedad; son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Kasumi: Este fic es un one- shot de Malik x Tea, si no te gusta NO leas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Nothing But You"

Tea se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en su novio; Bakura cuando de pronto el timbre zurcó...

Se aproximó para abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa era Mai...

Tea: Hola Mai, ¿ qué pasa porque vienes tan agitada?

Mai: Es que hay algo importante que debo decirte...

Tea: De que se trata acaso hay problemas.....

Mai: Es que hay algo raro con Bakura.... el otro día lo vi besándose con otra mujer...de la cual no mencionare su nombre, pero lo que voltea todo mas es que también lo vi ¡¡besando a Yami!! (Chismosa Mai -_-u)

Tea simplemente se quedó en un estado de shock total..... no podía creer lo que Mai le había dicho...

Tea: Mai lo mejor será que te vayas...

Mai: pero... Tea

Tea: Vete por favor....

Y Mai salió y tea se quedo de pie ahí en la puerta.

' Tengo que comprobar esto con mis propios ojos a lo mejor y Mai solo me estaba mintiendo' pensó Tea.

Y Tea tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la casa de Ryou.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y para su gran sorpresa su mejor amiga Isis le abrió la puerta...

Isis: Tea que sorpresa que andes por aquí...

Tea: Que es lo que haces aquí Isis...

Isis: nada... solo vine a visitar a Bakura...

En eso sale Bakura con la camisa desabrochada.

Bakura: Tea... ermm.. que grata sorpresa que haces por aquí a esta hora... pensé que vendrías mas tarde...

Tea: 'No puede ser que lo que me dijo Mai era cierto'

Lo único que hizo Tea fue llorar y echarse a correr a toda velocidad.

Ryou: Tea, espera por favor...

Pero Tea siguió corriendo velozmente...

Mientras tanto en el museo de Dómino City se encontraban Malik y su yami tomándole fotos a una mujer gorda que quería posar con las estatuas.

Malik: Saldré a tomar un poco de aire Marik...

Marik: Si pero NO te tardes...

Sus piernas ya no aguantaban de tanto correr hasta que se estrelló con alguien...

Tea: Perdón...

Marik: Malik mueve tu traserote que esta mujer ya me hartó!!!!!

Malik: Eres tu, Tea Gardner?? Pero porque estas llorando... ven vamos adentro...

Y  Malik la tomó del brazo para ayudarle a entrar

  Tea: 'Malik si sabe como tratar a una mujer; es muy dulce, No que ese bastardo de Bakura que me engaño con mi mejor amiga y aparte de todo es bisexual'

Malik: Pero si eso es muy malo... lo siento mucho Tea...

Marik: Ese asqueroso roba- tumbas me las va a pagar...

Tea les había contado a los dos rubios todo lo que había pasado...

Malik: Yo pienso que necesitarás alguien que te proteja...

Marik: O alguien que patee el asqueroso trasero de Bakura...!

Tea: Gracias chicos pero creo que lo superare fácilmente...

En eso es estomago de Malik empezó a rugir...

Malik: Perdón. dijo sonrojando...

Marik: Vamos a comer algo...

Tea y Marik se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que Malik había comido; si que tenía hambre.

Eran sólo Malik y Tea. Los dos dieron una vuelta al parque de Dómino, sus manos en la del otro . el Té sonrió a eso porque habia pasado una gran tarde con los Ishtar's. Pero, ahora, caminando con Malik, su mano con la suya, ella se sentía amada y segura más allá de toda la razón. Ellos caminaron a la fuente y los dos se sentaban. "Eh, Tea?" él preguntó, una mueca infantil que juega en sus labios.  

"sí, Malik?"  

"Yo me atrevo a preguntarte si me odias o no?"  

"Bien, apenas la hiciste."  

"Oh, eso es verdad. Así que?"  

"No. Malik eres muy dulce."Tea soltó una risa nerviosa. "El infierno, si nosotros no fuéramos sólo amigos, yo probablemente te beso ahora mismo!"  

"En serio?" Malik preguntó ávidamente.  

"Bien ...si. supongo Yo—"antes de que ella podría terminar su frase, los labios de Malik cerraron encima de suyo con dulzura, un tierno beso. Tea se asusto al principio, pero ella cerró sus ojos pronto y lo besó atrás con los labios partidos.  

~  

~  

~  

Tea sentía el brazo de Malik torcerse alrededor de su cintura y tirandola más cerca a él. Tea no cuidó, ella comprendió que por primera vez para en su vida sabia como el  amor real se sentía. Estaba así y ella no quiso dejar de besar este cierto Ishtar en la vida. Bakura no había sido bastante, Yami no había sido bastante, y nadie había sido bastante para ella. Él era perfecto para ella y ella no quiso perderlo. Nunca. Ella apenas esperó que él sintiera igual que ella. Los dos rompieron separadamente y jadeó, mientras abriendo la boca para el aire. Malik apoyó su cabeza en la suya y susurró, ¿" Soy lo bastante bueno para ser tu novio, Tea Gardner? Porque ahora comprendo cuánto  te amo." ella lo miro a los ojos y dijo , "con tal de no perderte, Malik.  te amo." Él sonrió. "Yo te amo también." Él la besó de nuevo, más íntimamente que antes.  

                                                                              FIN

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kasumi: Espero y les haya gustado este one- shot.

Plz R&R 

Dejen Reviews pleaz!


End file.
